A battery is a device capable of converting chemical energy into electrical energy. Batteries are used in many household and industrial applications. In some instances, batteries are rechargeable such that electrical energy, which may be converted from non-electrical energy (e.g., mechanical energy), is capable of being stored in the battery as chemical energy.